


Day Dream

by dan_vs92



Series: Parallel Fiddauthor One shots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied Sexual Activity, Journal Three Spoilers, M/M, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fidds doesn’t care if Ford is projecting, he loves him too much to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dream

The hours bled together as they usually did when Fiddleford started up on a big project with Stanford. Frivolous rechecks on each equation, constant debate on what was and wasn’t the safest route of acquiring the final and most crucial element to stabilize the project, the Now U See it Now U Don’tium from the Paradox Dimension with as little hassle and problems as humanly possible.

This was a Stanford Filbrick Pines though, safety didn’t seem high on his priority list.

But something was very, very different this time, that something Fidds didn’t notice until he felt his fingers winding through his fluffy hair that was always getting in his line of sight caught beneath six fingers. He didn’t fight the hand pulling his hand far from his hair held loosely on the table by the firm grip he had always longed to hold his fingers like this. His fingers slipped perfectly into the cracks and his thumb began gently stroking his hand in a way that made his cheeks flair. He tried to pull his hand away but the grip became a little firmer and he couldn’t fight it, he had dreamed about Ford giving him this attention, no matter how juvenile it really was to be so riled up about him holding his hand.

Fidds tried to continue on with their work and finish up for the day as they had done yesterday but he couldn’t quite concentrate on it anymore too enamored by the pressure on his hand. He began entwining his other hand in his hair trying to concentrate, it was stupid and embarrassing he was acting like a teenager over Ford touching his hand.

He should have expected it since he still hadn’t released his last hand but still felt some shock to Ford grabbing his other hand and caressing it so intimately.

He had to be imagining that, that wasn’t right, he knew for a fact Stanford didn’t and would never return the feelings he kept trapped deep inside of him, locked away from the rest of the world but something was so different about this Stanford. It wasn’t his roguish look or heroic ambitions, it had to be the same spark that had lain dormant behind his own eyes for years that was shining brightly at him as he stared into Stanford’s eyes.

“Fidds, I can’t watch you do that to yourself…”

He was staring at him with such sincere and loving eyes, he couldn’t stop himself even if he consciously knew what he was doing.

As his lips softly pressed against Ford’s chapped lips, in a kiss so chaste it might as well have no romantic intentions behind it and he silently prayed he could pass it off that way with enough apologies for being so unprofessional but as he began to pull away, one of Ford’s hands had released his own hand and was now caressing his cheek keeping him in place while Ford began deepening the kiss. It was an inexperienced and messy kiss but that’s what made it feel less like a day dream and more like the reality he always wanted.

The series of events that came after were so surreal but it was everything Fidds had ever wanted in this world so he didn’t bring up how fast this was going and how very wrong the pace really was. 

 

When the kiss broke and Ford began nipping at his neck in a way that made a gasp loudly pop out of his lips, he should have been smart enough to call this off. It was wrong and almost felt selfish for him to let this man continue when he was already starting a dangerous game pretending these were his Stanford’s hands griping his hips. A thousand scenarios were already playing through his head about how this could be the end of the dimension he resided in as led this Stanford into his bedroom and both began clumsily helping each other discard each other’s cloth.

 

But when he took him and claimed him as his own in bed, he didn’t care. The professional demeanor his Ford had been addressing him with since the founding of the school almost five years ago now, didn’t exist. He wasn’t “professor” to him, he was Fiddleford Mcgucket someone he held dear enough in his heart to expose himself like this towards.

 

“I love you, Fidds…” he whispered pulling him tight against him kissing the marks that proved to Fidds this wasn’t a dream and he could pretend they belonged together for the night no matter how wrong this was.

He wasn’t addressing this Fiddleford he was talking through him expressing his love and admiration towards someone an entire galaxy away who couldn’t hear him and may die not knowing.

“I love you Ford,” he finally whispered back kissing an ugly scar on his shoulder, he would rather reside in this day dream them wake up to a lonely reality

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an ask I got on my tumblr. I am still accepting prompts for this pairing if you like my work.


End file.
